


Тиндер во время чумы

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: миди R-NC17 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Dick Pics, Don't copy to another site, Extremely Vanilla Humiliation Kink, Fandom Kombat 2020, Getting Together, Height Differences, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Sexting, Size Kink, This ship is now officially called Twink Tank, Twink Tank, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Первым, что привлекло его внимание, было, конечно, качество. Фотка в профиле была на удивление хорошей. Возможно, ее даже сняли на полупрофессиональную камеру – четкая, с хорошей выдержкой, она резко контрастировала с той тонной мусора, какую народ обычно постил в Тиндер. Парень на фото был размерами с небольшой холодильник и талией как у Мэрилин Монро, особенно заметной в полоборота.А еще его в этот момент арестовывали.«Стив, 28 лет, – гласила подпись. – Нью-Йорк. Некоторые говорят, что у меня преступная внешность. И это – моя светлая сторона. А темная вас просто ослепит… хотя, может, это просто фонарь под глазом».Беты перевода:kasmunaut,Kler1
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди R-NC17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912393
Comments: 34
Kudos: 215
Collections: 9 Миди рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Тиндер во время чумы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tinder Is the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076109) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Баки нежился в затененном дворике неподалеку от пекарни «Доминик Ансель» – подальше от длиннющей очереди за кронатами [1], подставив лицо солнцу и нянча в руках огромный пластиковый стакан кофе, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы, пожонглировав кофе и стянув перчатку, вытащить трубку – а в результате обнаружить лишь одно из этих чертовых оповещений «У тебя новые суперлайки», которые так щедро рассылал Тиндер. Эх, если бы хоть кто-то и правда ставил эти «суперлайки», а не просто случайно тыкал пальцами куда ни попадя.

Тем не менее, просто из праздного любопытства Баки открыл приложение: от одного взгляда на очередь за кронатами на него нападала клаустрофобия, именно поэтому в ней томился Клинт, а Баки собирался присоединиться к нему, только когда коробка с жирными кусочками амброзии окажется в их распоряжении. Пока заняться ему было решительно нечем. К тому же, ему стало любопытно посмотреть на несчастного засранца, который явно пытался смахнуть влево [2], но, видимо, двинул пальцем чуть выше. Чтобы найти этого «суперлайкера», Баки пришлось пролистать с десяток фоток – явно профессиональных – выпендрежных дамочек в деловых нарядах, геев-хипстеров и склизких даже на вид парней, что старались слишком сильно, а может, наоборот, недостаточно, – а «суперлайкер» оказался из тех, кто не старался вообще. Баки тут же смахнул его фотку влево – и наткнулся на это.

Первым, что привлекло его внимание, было, конечно, качество. Фотка в профиле была на удивление хорошей. Возможно, ее даже сняли на полупрофессиональную камеру – четкая, с хорошей выдержкой, она резко контрастировала с той тонной мусора, какую народ обычно постил в Тиндер. Парень на фото был размерами с небольшой холодильник и талией как у Мэрилин Монро, особенно заметной в полоборота.

А еще его в этот момент арестовывали.

На фото также были: парочка изможденных полицейских, надевающих на него наручники, толстовка с надписью «Бей фашистов» и узнаваемая арка парка Вашингтон-сквер на заднем плане. Баки сразу понял, когда это снято – его самого не было в городе, но Наташа ходила и прислала фотки. Может, она даже знала этого парня – таким уж она была человеком, что вполне могла подружиться с тем, кто поставил в профиль сайта знакомств фото, сделанное во время ареста за гражданскую позицию.

«Стив, 28 лет, – гласила подпись. – Нью-Йорк. Некоторые говорят, что у меня преступная внешность. И это – моя светлая сторона. А темная вас просто ослепит… хотя, может, это просто фонарь под глазом». 

Баки громко рассмеялся, пролистал остальные фото профиля и… ну да. Хорошо. Загадочный скандалист Стив и правда оказался сказочно красив, и фотки у него были выше всяких похвал: вот он в компании щенков, карабкается на Медвежью гору [3]; или делает селфи из спортзала – и везде он улыбался так, словно только что выиграл новенький айфон!

За те десять секунд, пока Баки листал, его пробрало всеми доступными человеку чувствами. Наконец он остановился на любопытстве пополам с легким возбуждением – ох уж эти фотки из зала, – от которого немного пробило потом, несмотря на прохладную погоду. Плечи у парня были просто офигенные. Ноги Баки смотрелись бы на них потрясно.

Повинуясь секундному импульсу, он смахнул фото вправо. Телефон его тут же завибрировал, заставив подпрыгнуть и выронить чертову трубку, а после выполнить зажигательный современный танец под названием «Чудеса эквилибристики, или спаси свой андроид» – все для того, чтобы, проверив экран, обнаружить оповещение о новом «совпадении» в Тиндере.

«Преступный» Стив залайкал его в ответ. Черт побери.

Он тут же ткнул пальцем, открывая окно чата и прикидывая, насколько банально будет начать с цитаты из какого-нибудь тюремного блатняка, когда перед ним вдруг нарисовался Клинт с коробкой выпечки и вместо приветствия заорал «Кронаты!» прямо Баки в ухо.

Перепугавшись до смерти, Баки выронил не только телефон, но и кофе. 

– Господи, на хрена ты это сделал, так и от сердечного приступа помереть недолго!

Он тут же закрыл чат, не отправив даже «Привет» – неожиданно засмущался своего собственного профиля, в котором было полно дурацких цитат с фото им под стать. Например, где он дрыхнул на солнышке с кошкой Наташи. Может, у «преступного» Стива вообще просто палец соскользнул или он залайкал его по ошибке.

– В Тиндере торчишь, да? – Клинт с преувеличенным любопытством прищурился в сторону телефона Баки. – Мне казалось, ты его снес после того провала с «парнем с блинами».

Баки пожал плечами. 

– Снес. – Клинт выразительно на него посмотрел. – Но на прошлой неделе снова скачал, потому что пил дома в одиночестве вино из коробки и подумал, что так один и сдохну.

– Ниче себе мысли. – Клинт был искренне впечатлен. – У тебя-то побольше веры в человечество, чем у меня. А вкус в отношении мужиков у тебя с того раза случайно не улучшился?

Ладно, тут Баки даже злиться на него было не за что – «парень с блинами» и правда был просто редким отстоем. Он вроде казался нормальным, пока не потянулся к нему через стол в «Венди» [4] – что и говорить, отличный выбор места для первого свидания, но у него были такие красивые глаза – и сказал: 

– У тебя потрясающий пресс, просто созданный для того, чтобы есть с него блины. А масло ты любишь?

Баки подумал о «преступном» Стиве и «Это моя светлая сторона. А темная вас просто ослепит… хотя, может, это просто синяк». 

– Не похоже, – признался он. – Пошли уже, я тут околел тебя ждать.

  


  


Полчаса спустя, растянувшись на диване Клинта в кронатово-углеводной коме, Баки с удивлением обнаружил, что в Тиндере его ждут четыре сообщения. Одно с банальным «Привет», второе, явно вдохновленное стишком: «О Баки, целыми днями дрочу, милый, я так тебя хочу», и наконец, два последних – от «преступного» Стива.

«Привет!» – гласило первое. Коротко и емко. Прислано где-то минут через двадцать после того, как приложение определило их как «совпадение».

«Мой лучший друг говорит, что спрашивать, какой у тебя любимый марсоход – кошмарная идея, так что спрошу-ка я лучше, знаешь ли ты, что любят фотографы и ненавидят задержанные?».

Стив тут же сам прислал и ответ: «Камеру».

Баки фыркнул, поневоле попав под очарование тупейшего каламбура – и тут же пожалел об этом, когда набитый кронатами живот возмущенно заурчал. К счастью, Клинт мирно посапывал в кресле, провалившись в послезавтраковый кронатовый сон, и не мог осудить очередное проявление сомнительного вкуса Баки. 

«Ты просто бунтарь», – написал в ответ Баки и рискнул добавить подмигивающий смайлик, надеясь, что операционка телефона у Стива не поддерживает каких-то жутких эмодзи, из-за который подмигивающее лицо будет выглядеть так, словно Баки хочет облизать себе подмышку.

«Именно так они тут, в участке, и говорят, – ответил Стив и добавил самодовольный смайлик. – Ты в курсе, что нельзя быть красивым таким? Приходи в участок, внеси залог, и я буду в твоем полном распоряжении».

Баки пришлось отложить телефон и с минуту просто сидеть, прижав ладони к пылающему лицу – потому что он, возможно, уже был немного влюблен.

  


  


Разговор со Стивом набирал обороты быстрее, чем вкус Баки к моде в старшей школе. Меньше чем через четыре часа с момента, как Баки ответил на первое сообщение, они успели перейти в Вотсапп и так, с небольшими перерывами, переписывались весь день. Баки успел узнать, что кроме тюремных шуток, щенков и поднятия тяжестей в зале Стиву нравится кей-поп [5], рисование, брюнетки с любовью к дурацким шуткам про космос и, главное, что он лайкнул Баки точно не по ошибке. Стив работал в техподдержке и единственный из всей команды любил ночные смены – мало того, что он мог всю ночь торчать в Твиттере на случай, если в интернете кто-то не прав, так еще и за счет компании, плюс выходные за переработку.

А еще он охренительно флиртовал. Не проходило и пятнадцати минут без случайного комплимента или безобидного замечания. Черт побери, Баки и то, и то заводило просто невероятно, особенно потому, что исходило от невъебенно умного парня с потрясающим чувством юмора и телом мистера Исключительного [6] – разве что шея покороче и ноги подлиннее.

Заминки тоже периодически случались – в конце концов, они пока лишь прощупывали почву, пытаясь понять, зародилось ли между ними то особое чувство, при котором ржущего смайлика достаточно, чтобы выразить истерический хохот. (Вполне.)

Но большую часть времени все было так замечательно, что просто захватывало дух, и Баки ложился спать, сотрясаемый странной смесью нервного возбуждения, какое обычно бывает в начале влюбленности, и ужаса по поводу Стива и всего с ним связанного. Баки уже довольно давно не встречал никого… хм… не совпадал с кем-то, с кем познакомился онлайн. Романтическое знакомство в его воображении всегда включало образы типа – вот он, на работе, сидит на своей кассе и вдруг встречается взглядом с богатым красивым мужчиной, разглядывающим последнюю коллекцию галстуков от Армани. В воздухе разливается мелодия одной из песен Селин Дион. Мужчина улыбается ему, Баки опускает глаза – а когда поднимает, тот уже самым таинственным образом исчез. Но через двадцать минут в магазин мужской одежды, где трудится Баки, доставляют огромную цветочную композицию. Начинаются ухаживания, переживания и мелкие препятствия, но самое главное – в конце все заканчивается ослепительным счастьем.

Хм. Надо ли говорить, что у Баки уже давно никого не было?

  


  


В среду случилась протестная акция против изменений климата – Баки застрял на работе, но у Стива был выходной, и он весь день слал ему фотки, на которых он был с другим мускулистым парнем – судя по всему, своим лучшим другом, по имени Сэм. Баки позавидовал бы тому, как классно смотрелась эта парочка, но их с Наташей тоже не на помойке нашли, так что – ради бога.

Парни были в одинаковых свитерах крупной вязки, с изображением пылающей Земли во всю грудь. И нет, Баки вовсе не залип на три минуты оплаченного работодателем времени, просто пялясь в переплетение ниток, изображавших пламя, на мускулистой груди Стива.

«Это бабушка Сэма связала, – сообщил ему Стив, когда Баки, наконец придя в себя, похвалил свитера. – Она тут с нами. Щас покажу».

Минуту спустя телефон Баки зажужжал, получив фотку пожилой афроамериканки в безразмерном плаще, с суровым видом щиплющей Стива за щеку – вид у Стива был гораздо счастливее, чем должен бы в подобной ситуации.

«Она спрашивает, почему я торчу тут, а не спешу к тебе на обед с хот-догом, тут как раз неподалеку отличный фургончик».

«Отличный вопрос!»

«Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что мы с ней думаем про разные сосиски в булочке…»

Баки, не сдержавшись, издал почти истерический смешок, тут же задавив его в зародыше – шел его законный десятиминутный перерыв «на кофе и пописать», который он, по сложившейся в последнее время традиции, проводил в туалете за перепиской со Стивом. Плюсом было наличие зеркала в полный рост – чем он и не преминул воспользоваться, повернувшись к нему спиной и сфоткав через плечо рабочие брюки безупречного пошива. Что ж, иногда работа в магазине элитной мужской одежды имеет неожиданные бонусы.

Быстро напечатав сообщение, он поспешил послать фотку, пока не передумал, и тут же сунул телефон в карман, чтобы не видеть, как Стив отреагирует на его пошлое «Ну что ж, придется наслаждаться этими булочками в одиночку».

Едва дождавшись следующего перерыва, он обнаружил одно-единственное сообщение, гласившее: «Ну ни хрена ж себе!», но за ним ничего не последовало – больше от Стива не было ни слова. Баки пожал плечами, решив принять это восклицание за комплимент. Сообразив, что протестный митинг, наверное, начался по-настоящему, он просто занялся своими делами.

Через шесть часов от Стива пришло: «Привет, прости, меня прямо минуты через две после того сообщения арестовали (череда усталых смайликов). Может, заметили, как отчаянно мне хотелось, чтобы меня поскорее уложили и облапали».

Весь остаток пробежки Баки пытался продышаться сквозь рвущийся смех.

  


  


К субботе новое онлайн-увлечение Баки превратилось в бесконечный гребаный стыд, и не проверять каждые две минуты, а не пришло ли новое сообщение от Стива, было невероятно трудно даже по время ужина с Наташей и Клинтом. После ужина, однако, история приняла совсем другой оборот. Наташа демонстративно не спрашивала о бесперебойно гудевшем входящими телефоне Баки, а Клинт благоразумно отрубился, как только они, просто для улучшения пищеварения, приступили к просмотру очередной серии «Выбора шеф-повара».

Где-то с час они лениво обменивались сообщениями: Стив волонтерил на уличной кухне, раздавал суп бездомным, перед тем как начать рабочую ночную смену, а Баки, как обычно, развалился на ковре в Наташиной гостиной, рядом с Лихо, мурчавшей так, словно она была не кошкой, а самым маленьким в мире биодизелем. Баки отправил Стиву уже штук семнадцать ее фотографий.

«Только что видел, как мужик орал из такси что-то вроде “ИМЕЛ Я ТУТ ВСЕХ!!!”, и ощущение такое, словно въяве увидел какое-то древнее нью-йоркское божество».

«Арбакадабра».

«Оп-ля!»

«Вуаля».

«Получи свой хотдог, Баки;-)»

Клинт по-прежнему дрых на диване, Наташа поднялась, и, потянувшись, ушла на кухню прибрать остатки еды – теперь, когда пищевая кома отступила. Лихо тоже потянулась, перевернувшись на спину. Растопырив лапы, она замахала ими над собой, а потом ткнулась Баки в щеку холодным носом, издав самое нежное «мр-р-рм» из всех, что Баки слышал в жизни.

Он поправил волосы, повертел головой так, чтобы свет подчеркнул скулы, и поймал в фокус тщательно выверенное селфи с Лихо – которая, по большому счету, была лишь небольшим черным пятном рядом с его лицом. Селфи вышло офигенным: волосы, веером рассыпавшиеся по кремовому ковру Наташи, полузакрытые глаза, легкая улыбка, свет, подчеркивающий геометрию лица и каштановые тона шубки Лихо.

Он тут же отправил фотку Стиву – пока не передумал – и, прижавшись щекой к тёплому боку Лихо, приготовился ждать вердикта. Через несколько долгих секунд телефон зажужжал в руке – раз, два, три.

Когда Баки решился посмотреть, что там, в первом сообщении оказалось: 

«Блин».

«Как же я завидую», – во втором.

«Кошка просто чумовая», – в третьем, и Баки, не удержавшись, рассмеялся, а потом принялся набирать ответ. Но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то отправить, пришло еще одно сообщение.

«А если по правде – ты прекрасен», – написал Стив, сопроводив слова смайлом с сердечками в глазах, и тело Баки превратилось в раскаленную пульсирующую массу примерно за ноль целых две десятых секунды. Стив не в первый раз называл его красивым – да ради бога, они в Тиндере познакомились – но, несмотря на всю его браваду, в том, как именно он говорил эти комплименты Баки, было что-то настолько искреннее, что они проникали в самое сердце. 

С тех пор, как они со Стивом обменялись номерами, Баки Тиндер даже ни разу и не открыл. Он тут же мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху за то, что с разбега вляпался во все это, но, эй, Стив такой невероятно милый и страстный – даже несмотря на «преступную» натуру и бесконечные аресты. Может, у парня кинк на наручники?

«Думаешь, я бы классно смотрелся в твоей постели?» – написал Баки и тут же об этом пожалел, но Стив ответил просто моментально и так же пронзительно искренне:

«Издеваешься? Да лучше ничего и придумать невозможно!»

Баки поерзал, прикусив губу. Клинт на диване зевнул, потом сел и сонно посмотрел на них с Лихо – кошка по-прежнему льнула к лицу Баки. 

– Лихо любит тебя больше, чем меня, – печально прокомментировал он.

«Да?»

«Да».

«Ты там занят? Хочешь, что-нибудь тебе пришлю?»

Так, ладно. Это уже ТОЧНО не для людных сборищ. У Баки ослабели колени при мысли, что он скоро увидит, как на самом деле выглядит член Стива – потому что он, черт побери, последние несколько дней только и делал, что мечтал, как познакомится с этой его частью тела поближе.

Хотя предложение Стива прислать фотку члена и не стало такой уж большой неожиданностью, Баки все еще пребывал в стадии «о господи, я недостоин этого парня». Он слушал грустные песенки в стиле кантри или, завязавшись перед зеркалом узлом, проверял, а выглядит ли он так, как тот, у кого плейлист забит такими песенками. На этой стадии любое происшествие становилось неожиданностью для его бедного мозга, которому просто хотелось, чтобы Баки, подышав на окно, рисовал сердечки.

– Мне пора, – сказал он, резко садясь.

– Ла-а-адно, – протянул Клинт, подозрительно приподнимая брови. – А куда это ты так заторопился?

– Никуда, – соврал Баки. – Просто вспомнил, что мне еще рубашку на завтра гладить.

«Мне надо минут двадцать», – написал он Стиву, поднимаясь на ноги и разглаживая штаны на заднице.

– Ого, у тебя даже рубашки есть? – спросил Клинт, словно не видел Баки в такой всего три часа назад. – Если ты подорвался, чтобы трахнуться с «парнем с блинами», я ничего не хочу об этом знать, понял? А то я и кленовый сироп больше в рот не возьму.

Баки хмыкнул – вышло что-то среднее между ужасом и яростью. 

– Даже не собирался трахать парня с блинами!

– Если при следующей встрече я унюхаю на тебе масло – просто отрекусь от тебя!

– Что тут происходит? – спросила Наташа, входя в комнату и вытирая руки о штаны. Она подхватила Лихо, и кошка тут же вскарабкалась ей на плечи.

– Баки решил поработать человекообразным шведским столом для того «парня с блинами».

На лице Наташи тут же появилось лукавое выражение, означавшее, что она точно знает что-то такое, о чем ни Клинт, ни Баки и понятия не имеют.

– Неправда! – возмутился Баки. – Да я даже блины не люблю.

– Не беспокойся, Клинт, – мелодично протянула Наташа, похлопав его по плечу. – Это не мистер «Завтрак Весь День». Давай, Баки, я тебя провожу.

У двери она наклонилась к нему с Лихо на плечах и тихо сказала: 

– Чтобы ты знал, мы со Стивом ходим в один кружок вязания – познакомились на забастовке несколько недель назад. Он про тебя весь прошлый четверг болтал – просто все уши прожужжал. Ему я ничего не сказала, но он парень достойный. Тебе вполне подойдет.

– А с чего ты взяла, что он про меня болтал?

Наташа фыркнула. 

– Милый, а много ли в Нью-Йорке парней по имени Баки, работающих в магазине мужской одежды? К тому же, он мне фотку показал. Ты там и правда такой милашка.

– Тогда и правда про меня. Спасибо, Нат. – Баки обнял ее и погладил Лихо. – Я тебе позвоню.

– Но я вот не уверена, что Стив по маслу или кленовому сиропу, – с серьезным видом сказала Наташа. – Может, он вообще варенье предпочитает?

  


  


Баки добрался домой в рекордные сроки, скинул ботинки, сорвал пальто и тут же завалился с телефоном на диван.

«Дома, – написал он, а затем, прикусив губу и подумав, решил, что лучший способ обороны – это нападение. – Если собираешься прислать мне фотку члена, то считай, что у тебя есть мое горячее согласие. Если нет – продолжай в том же духе».

Ответ Стива пришел так быстро, что он, похоже, давно набрал его и ждал сообщения от Баки с телефоном в руках.

«Ну, раз ты спросил, вынужден сообщить, что собирался прислать тебе мем».

Сердце Баки сжалось – он снова выставил себя полным идиотом, и теперь, наверное, ему придется инсценировать собственную смерть и сбежать в Новую Зеландию, открыть там винотеку и никогда в жизни больше не увидеть Лихо.

(Хотя... Запасы «Савиньон Блан» до конца его дней?.. Хм, может, оно того и стоит.)

Но до того как ему пришло в голову, где разжиться мертвым телом для подлога, чтобы сжечь дотла дом, Стив прислал еще одно сообщение.

«Прости, дурацкая шутка. Ты просто невероятный, знаешь?»

«И раз уж ты все равно согласился…»

В присланной фотке не было ничего пошлого, даже откровенного, наоборот, в композиции было что-то артистичное. Просто рука Стива, скользнувшая в расстегнутую ширинку джинсов и обрамлявшая член, обтянутый белым бельем. Тем не менее, у Баки моментально перехватило дыхание – потому что у Стива, без вопросов, стоял, и размер был именно таким, какой Баки и нужен – солидным и многообещающим.

– Блядь, – прошептал он себе под нос, пытаясь расстегнуть штаны так, чтобы устроить руку поверх собственного члена и белья, представляя, что это широкая ладонь и длинные пальцы Стива скользят, ласкают и гладят, пока член не наберет полную силу.

«Господи», – только и смог набить он одной рукой в ответ.

«Понравилось?»

«Да, блин!»

«Покажешь себя?»

Баки прикусил губу, отложил телефон и, задрав свитер и футболку, обнажил грудь так, что от прохладного воздуха соски тут же напряглись. Потребовалось несколько попыток, но ему удалось запечатлеть призывно распростертое тело, от задранной футболки до разведенных ног, с членом, натянувшим нижнее белье. Фото получилось что надо: он выглядел мягким и податливым, и Стив мог легко вообразить, как задирает футболку еще выше, оглаживая ладонью грудные мышцы, или ведет руками вниз, к разведенным ногам.

Снова прикусив губу, он отправил фото Стиву. Подобное ему было не впервой – Баки и раньше слал фотки себя обнаженного случайным партнерам, он не видел в этом ничего такого – во всяком случае, старался особо об этом не задумываться, – но почему-то, сделав фото для Стива, он почувствовал, как щеки загорелись румянцем, а в груди потеплело, ему стало хорошо, приятно и от этого немного стыдно.

«Блядь».

«Ты такая сладкая штучка».

Баки никогда не был крупным парнем – по природе стройный, он предпочитал бег поднятию тяжестей в зале, и по его поджарой, подтянутой фигуре это было прекрасно видно: среднего роста, ладный, худощавый, с длинными ногами и красивой задницей. Его телу и раньше отвешивали комплименты, но до Стива никто не называл его «сладкой штучкой», и от того, насколько это оказалось приятно, у него голова шла кругом – немного покровительственно, так нежно. Баки представил, как бы оно прозвучало, если бы Стив шептал ему это прямо на ухо, сопровождая поглаживаниями больших теплых рук, устроившихся на талии – и прилив возбуждения пополам со стыдом свернулись в груди тугим смерчем, горячей, сияющей воронкой. Лицо его покраснело – наверное, полыхало огнем – и ему пришлось несколько раз с силой провести рукой по волосам, чтобы немного прийти в себя.

Он сделал еще одно фото, с другого ракурса, показав покрасневшие щеки и блестящие глаза, взлохмаченные волосы и прикушенную нижнюю губу.

«Да. А как тебе такое? Нравится?».

Чтобы ответить, Стиву потребовалось время – точки, показывающие набор текста, бегали и пропадали снова. Воспользовавшись паузой, Баки выбрался из одежды и подразнил сосок пальцами, наблюдая за тем, как печатает Стив.

«Господи, сладкий, ты только посмотри на себя».

«Как мне может такое не понравиться».

«Я бы взял тебя на руки и устроил у себя на коленях – ты бы просто идеально поместился».

От одной этой мысли Баки застонал и, скользнув рукой вниз, погладил член через белье. У него стояло почти до боли, на головке выступила смазка – а ведь он даже толком не видел член Стива. К вопросу о том, кто тут сильнее хочет.

Его молчаливая мольба, однако, без ответа не осталась – почти сразу Стив прислал еще фото – полную противоположность первому, такое зеркальное селфи. Он снял джинсы, оставшись лишь в плотно сидящем белье – и вся его великолепная кожа и умопомрачительные мышцы были как на ладони. Свободной от телефона рукой он стянул трусы пониже – настолько низко, что полностью стоящий, прижатый к животу член было видно просто прекрасно.

Баки сглотнул, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной. Такой потрясающий член – необрезанный и толстый. Баки прошило сладкой дрожью при мысли о том, как классно его растянут, заткнут или оттрахают в горло до ноющей челюсти. На фото Стив казался просто огромным – с широченными мускулистыми плечами, а одного взгляда на его руки хватило для того, чтобы Баки тут же захотелось, опустившись на колени, долго и вдумчиво восхвалять это тело всеми доступными способами.

«Хочу взять у тебя в рот, – набрал он дрожащими пальцами. – Обещаю, тебе очень, очень понравится».

«Да, детка, я тебе верю».

«Такие губы, как у тебя, стоит признать оружием массового поражения».

«Ты выглядишь просто нереальным», – написал Баки, обхватив член свободной рукой и застонав от облегчения. Ладонь была прохладной и сухой, спасибо погоде и низкому давлению, и по контрасту с горящей кожей это казалось просто райским наслаждением – таким, от которого пальцы на ногах поджимались.

«На себя посмотри, я просто глаз не могу отвести от фото, что ты прислал».

«Господи, Стив».

«Покажи мне, мой хороший».

Баки стянул трусы и сделал фото с рукой, сжимающей член, направив камеру так, чтобы Стив видел во всех подробностях, каким влажным и налитым стал его член от их переписки. Не удержавшись, он несколько раз огладил себя, подавившись стонами. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Стив увидел его таким, хотелось услышать все эти ласковые прозвища вслух, но он прекрасно понимал, что к полноценному сексу по телефону пока не готов – и будет готов не раньше, чем встретится со Стивом по-настоящему.

«Какой же ты потрясающий».

«Представил, что это твоя рука держит мой член?» – написал Баки.

«Да».

«Это так приятно».

«Сладкий, обещаю, тебе будет офигительно хорошо». 

Баки сжал себя еще сильнее – потому что знал, что Стив так бы и сделал – Стив бы сделал, как обещал, подхватил бы Баки на руки, словно тот ничего не весил, усадил бы себе на колени и взял его член в руку, целуя до тех пор, пока Баки не взмолился о большем, шире раздвигая колени. Стив запустил бы руку ему в волосы, гладил бы, сжимал пряди, удерживая его на месте, а потом опустил бы руку, скользнул пальцами туда, где Баки жаждал его сильнее всего – растягивая, открывая под себя, Стив звал бы его «сладкой штучкой», а когда Баки был бы готов – вошел в него, мучительно медленно, дюйм за дюймом, растягивая удовольствие. Откинувшись назад, он дал бы Баки самому завершить начатое, а потом смотрел бы, как он двигается, как насаживается на его член, любовался и называл всеми этими невыносимо сладкими словечками…

Удивленно охнув, Баки кончил, выплеснувшись на пальцы, а потом без сил обмяк на диване. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его как следует постирали, а потом кинули в сушилку и вращали до тех пор, пока он не стал теплым и пушистым, словно плед, который лишь осталось сложить треугольником и упаковать в стиле Мари Кондо [7] . Когда наконец мозги встали на место,  
он сделал фотку белесой лужи, образовавшейся на животе, отправил – и лишь потом  
стянул штаны пониже, не желая запачкать их спермой.

«Ты смерти моей хочешь? – написал в ответ Стив и прислал следом фото – он сидел, развалившись, в кресле, с ленивой улыбкой на раскрасневшемся лице и точно таким же перепачканным животом. – Эй, это 911? Тут невероятно сексуальный парень пытается убить меня своими умопомрачительными бедрами».

«И тогда уже я стану преступной личностью под арестом».

«Сладкий, должен предупредить – в тюрьме очень одиноко…»

Баки так улыбался, что, наверное, ему следовало бы дать себе пощечину – ну что же он за слабак такой. Хотя толку от этого наверняка было мало. Не прекращая глупо улыбаться, он прибрался, переоделся в пижаму и включил «Нетфликс». Они еще немного попереписывались, обсудили книгу, которую Стив сейчас читал, а потом Стива дернули по работе и он пропал на несколько часов, решая проблему с сервером. Баки лежал на диване, свернувшись калачиком, чувствуя, как тело его, сонное, сытое и теплое, словно парит в воздухе – он совсем потерял нить происходящего на экране, а потом и вовсе было пора ложиться спать. Прошло чертовски много времени с тех пор, когда он вот так качественно кончал – один ли или с партнером, и ему хотелось как следует погреться в отголосках полученного удовольствия.

По дороге от дивана к кровати он успел подумать о прошедших пяти днях, и до него вдруг дошло, что он еще ни разу ни с кем столько не переписывался до того, как встретиться по-настоящему – с большинством из тех, с кем свел его Тиндер, он обменивался максимум парой сообщений перед реальной встречей. Он был свято уверен, что не стоит тратить время – ни свое, ни чужое – больше, чем требовалось, и такие вот ранние встречи помогали отсеять потенциальных «парней с блинами» и оставить лишь тех, с кем стоило встречаться по-настоящему.

Чтобы узнать Стива, как ни странно, хватило и сообщений – Баки теперь и сам не понимал, почему никто из них до сих пор не заговорил о том, чтобы увидеться. Они так отлично ладили в переписке, да и Нат сказала, что Стив отличный парень, так что не оставалось ничего, что могло бы помешать им встретиться в баре и выпить по кружечке – проверить, распространялось ли взаимное влечение и на реальную жизнь.

А значит… сейчас или никогда. Баки быстро набрал сообщение, выключил свет в гостиной, и, добравшись до спальни, плюхнулся на постель.

«Хочешь, как-нибудь выпьем кофе?»

Он подождал, нетерпеливо дергая ногой. Стиву он, кажется, нравился – но между перепиской с относительной анонимностью и личной встречей лежала огромная пропасть. Если Стив не захочет с ним встречаться, Баки…Что ж, Баки, наверное, вернется в Тиндер или просто смирится с тем, чтобы прожить в одиночестве еще несколько лет (или десятилетий). Хотя его увлечение Стивом и возникло спонтанно, он прекрасно понимал, что все равно нет ничего хуже, чем втюриться в кого-то, кому ты в таком смысле и даром не нужен. Да, пока было весело, но разве честно – со стороны любого из них – ждать от другого то, на что он, возможно, еще не готов?

Изнывая от ожидания, Баки проверил Твиттер, целиком посмотрел тринадцатиминутное видео «Как организовать расписание на неделю» и лайкнул тридцать семь фото в Инстаграме.

Ответа не было. Между тем, возле отправленного Баки сообщения стояли две синие галочки, что означало, что сообщение было доставлено и прочитано.

Через двадцать минут Баки отложил телефон, потер глаза, избавляясь от нахлынувшего разочарования, и пошел чистить зубы.

Вернувшись, он обнаружил на экране оповещение о новом сообщении от Стива.

«Не уверен, что смогу:/. Вся следующая неделя забита сменами».

Несколько минут Баки просто тупо пялился на экран, а потом, осторожно подбирая слова, напечатал: «Понятно, ничего страшного».

«Прости!».

«Без проблем, ночи», – написал Баки, и все было кончено.

  


  


В утреннем свете случившееся казалось еще более горьким. Когда Баки выбрался из постели около десяти утра, первое, что он увидел – скомканные и брошенные на пол штаны, позабытые там после вчерашнего фиаско. Несколько минут он так и стоял в дверном проеме, уставившись на них.

Затем, быстро повернувшись к ним спиной, он вернулся в кровать. Давно у него не было «грустного воскресенья», а значит, стоило начать прямо сейчас: раньше сядешь – раньше выйдешь.

В районе полудня позвонила Нат, отвлекая его от смакования собственных страданий, разбавленных просмотром какого-то тупого сериала и поеданием йогурта из банки, сидя в одеяле.

– Что тебе там Стив такого наговорил? – выпалила она, едва Баки ответил на звонок, с трудом выпростав руку из удушливого кокона.

– Что?

– Стив в панике мне прямо с утра позвонил – решил, что как-то крупно облажался со своей новой любовью. Позвонил мне! Я и не в курсе была, что наша с ним дружба так далеко зашла, но по какой-то причине он решил, что только я буду объективна.

– Да уж, смешно, – невнятно пробормотал Баки, не выпуская ложки изо рта.

– Я ему рассказала, что ты мой друг – мне показалось, что как-то нечестно и дальше молчать об этом. Так что произошло?

– Ничего. – Баки набрал еще ложку йогурта. – У нас был секс по чату, я потом я позвал его как-нибудь выпить кофе, а он ответил, что у него нет на это времени. Все в порядке. Он не должен мне ничего только потому, что прислал фотку члена. Это мне не стоило на него давить.

– Господи. – Наташа с шумом выдохнула. – А он что, так и сказал: «Нет, Баки, никогда и ни за что я не буду пить с тобой кофе» или ты сам за него домыслил?

– Нет, не сказал, – задумчиво ответил Баки. – Но и о том, что ему жаль, или что хотел бы, но… все такое – тоже сказано не было.

– Уф, тогда не все потеряно, – сказала Наташа. – И прекращай есть йогурт в постели, это просто отвратительно. Пока-пока, люблю тебя.

И она оборвала звонок, оставив Баки задумчиво разглядывать йогурт и размышлять над тем, во что он прекратил свою жизнь – хватило его на несколько секунд, а потом он решил пойти побегать. По дороге к двери он подобрал с пола штаны, как свидетелей своего позора, и закинул в корзину с грязным бельем.

Он как раз заканчивал свою обычную пробежку на двенадцать километров, когда блютус наушников пискнул входящим звонком. Баки подумал, что скорее всего это Наташа – спешит сообщить ему новости или хочет проверить, продолжает ли он жрать молочку в кровати, поэтому нажал кнопку приема на наушнике и сказал: 

– Слушай, Нат, я все понял – больше никакого йогурта в постели.

– Э-э-э… ладно?

Ох. Блин, значит, это не Наташа. 

– Кто это?

– Баки? – Голос был незнакомым. Мужской, низкий и приятный. Баки хоть весь день мог бы смотреть документалки о природе с таким вот закадровым голосом. – Это Стив.

– Что? – спросил Баки. Внезапно ему стало неловко от сбившегося дыхания и от того, как он начал разговор.

– Стив, – повторил Стив, благослови его господь, словно Баки в первый раз его не расслышал. – Я… не вовремя?

– Нет, все в порядке, я просто бегал. – Баки перешел на медленную трусцу – оставался еще километр. Голос его звучал на удивление бодро – особенно для человека, чувствующего себя словно игрушка, вывалившаяся из пластикового яйца «Киндер-сюрприза» и теперь болтавшаяся по чьему-то школьному рюкзаку. Стив позвонил ему, Стив захотел с ним говорить – несмотря на то, как Баки облажался прошлой ночью. И ему теперь не придется переезжать в Новую Зеландию! Какого хрена?

– Ладно.

Наступила долгая и крайне неловкая тишина. На улице начало моросить, и Баки снова ускорился. 

– Ты что-то хотел? – наконец спросил он, когда стало ясно, что Стив, похоже, так и собрался молчать.

– А! Э-э-э… Я хотел извиниться.

Баки остро ощутил, как отчаянно колотится сердце – и трудно было сказать, из-за бега ли или от голоса Стива. – Да?

– Да, – выдохнул Стив. – Прости, что случайно заставил тебя подумать, что не хочу с тобой встречаться. Баки, я хочу! Я думал о тебе, не переставая, со вторника, а вчера все было просто потрясающе, и я… испугался, сам даже не знаю, почему. – На том конце раздался какой-то скребущий звук, словно Стив чесал макушку. – В смысле, у меня и правда много смен, поэтому я действительно не уверен, что смогу вырваться раньше следующих выходных, но… мне не стоило говорить об этом так, как я сказал. Я буду рад сходить с тобой на свидание – если ты сам все еще хочешь.

– Ох, – выдохнул Баки и, запутавшись в ногах, едва не сбил с ног туриста, сражавшегося с картой. – Правда?

– Правда, – искренне пообещал Стив. – Ты мне очень нравишься, и шутки у тебя просто ужасные.

Баки притворно застонал. 

– И это мне говорит парень, описавший себя в профиле Тиндера как человека с «преступной» внешностью?

– Но это привлекло твое внимание! – Теперь уже и Стив смеялся, тихо, тепло и с явным облегчением в голосе, и смех этот отозвался дрожью в груди Баки, разом согрев его целиком. – Как насчет следующей субботы? Я знаю отличное место.

– Извинения приняты. Но лучше бы твоим «отличным местом» не оказался полицейский участок, – сказал Баки и, по-прежнему глупо ухмыляясь, свернул на улицу, ведущую к его дому.

Стив притворно ахнул. 

– Я бы никогда! Но денег на залог все же прихвати – твое личико не менее преступно красиво – так что кто знает…

– Хочу сообщить, что это «личико» разыскивается в тридцати штатах!

– Да! – тут же согласился Стив. – Мной.

  


  


Понедельник – просто отстой.

У Баки полночи болела голова, он почти не спал и был вынужден пропустить утреннюю пробежку из-за проклятого ледяного дождя. Стив зависал на рабочих совещаниях и на сообщения отвечать не мог. Но сегодня у Баки хотя бы оказалось только полсмены – он пришел к полудню и мог свалить в четыре, потому что какой-то хренов богатей-банкир заказал частную примерку, и магазин закрывался пораньше.

По дороге домой Баки зашел в «Старбакс» – он чувствовал себя раздраженным и уставшим, и небольшое сладкое вознаграждение бы не помешало. Очередь тоже была не особо большой – всего несколько человек, так что Баки достал телефон и приготовился ждать. К счастью, головная боль тоже поутихла, а значит, вернувшись домой, он, наверное, сможет вздремнуть.

«Все еще на работе?» – было в сообщении от Стива, доставленном минутой ранее.

«Иду домой, – ответил Баки. – Как у тебя дела?»

Очередь сместилась на два шага вперед. Перед Баки стоял высоченный, отлично сложенный парень в легком пуховике, огромном вязанном шарфе и с бейсболкой на голове. Судя по полученным фоткам, Стив был сложен примерно так же, Баки праздно восхитился плечами парня… и тут его телефон звякнул входящим.

Но когда Баки открыл сообщение, от удивления он чуть жвачку не проглотил – на экране было фото стратегической зоны Стива – к счастью, укрытой одеждой: из расстегнутой ширинки джинсов соблазнительно выступал член, туго натянув ткань белья. Баки немедленно захотелось заполучить его в рот, целиком, до последнего миллиметра. Господи боже мой!

Дрожащими руками он вынул жвачку изо рта и завернул в салфетку – чтобы случайно не проглотить с набежавшей слюной. Стив, наверное, сделал фото раньше – Баки знал, что сейчас он занят на работе. А может, он с работы фото и прислал… Баки понятия не имел, какие чувства вызывала подобная мысль: ужас или возбуждение.

Каким-то все еще работавшим уголком сознания он отметил, что парень перед ним подошел к прилавку и сделал заказ. Голос у него оказался ужасно приятный, низкий – и странно знакомый.

Когда бариста спросил его имя, парень ответил: 

– Стив.

Баки медленно оглядел его, переводя взгляд с ботинок на отлично сидящие джинсы, подчеркивающие тонкую талию – и в этот момент человек-загадка повернул голову, и Баки увидел его профиль.

– Стив? – недоверчиво выдохнул он.

Стив вздрогнул, полностью повернулся, прищурился – и лицо его разом осветилось улыбкой, словно елка огоньками. 

– Баки?!

Выглядел он слегка помятым, с сумкой для ноута через плечо – как человек, идущий с работы лишь для того, чтобы приступить к ночному дежурству. Черт. Он и правда тут – словно Баки выиграл в чертовом конкурсе «Любовь с первого взгляда» или что-то подобное.

Баки открыл было рот, собираясь сказать «привет», а может, чтобы броситься в объятия Стива и зацеловать его до смерти, но затем он снова посмотрел на экран и – да. Именно. Именно! 

– Ты что, только что прислал мне фотку члена прямо из «Старбакса» ?

Проходящий мимо человек в офисном костюме как раз отхлебнул американо – и, подавившись, закашлялся.

– Ну, в свое оправдание скажу – сделал я ее не тут, – жизнерадостно ответил Стив, и, господи, в реале этот парень был еще красивее, такой большой и надежный. Как гребаный вагон метро, только запашок получше – гораздо, гораздо лучше. – За непристойное поведение в общественных местах меня еще ни разу не арестовывали.

– Э-э-э, – пискнула бариста.

– Мне, пожалуйста, кусочек бананово-орехового хлеба, – сказал Баки голосом, почти звенящим от отчаяния – потому что он же приличный парень, который только что во всеуслышание в «Старбаксе» произнес слово «член». – Разогреть. И он платит.

– Да, черт побери, именно! – подтвердил Стив, сияя улыбкой. – И дайте два кусочка.

– Хорошо, – отозвалась бариста, подозрительно глядя на Стива, словно тот каким-то образом сфоткал свой член прямо в очереди и никто не заметил. Она пробила их заказ, Стив прокатил карту – и вид у него был слишком счастливым для того, кто платит за малознакомого пока парня.

Вот только Баки – не малознакомый парень, на субботу у них было запланировано свидание, но судьба, видимо, решила, что небольшая репетиция не помешает прямо здесь и сейчас – а кто такой Баки, чтобы отказаться целовать подаренную лошадь?

– Прости за фотку, но, учитывая результат, что-то я не хочу за нее извиняться, – сказал Стив, едва они отошли от кассы. Он осторожно положил руку Баки на поясницу, прижав сильнее после того, как Баки беспомощно качнулся к нему, пряча нос в огромном шарфе Стива. И это было совершенно против правил – обниматься вот так при первой встрече, – но их типа-отношения с самого начала развивались не по правилам, к тому же Баки чувствовал себя таким уставшим, а от Стива так хорошо пахло, что он с удовольствием поспал бы прямо тут, на его широкой груди.

– Ты так лучишься самодовольством просто потому, что фотка вышла классной, – пробормотал Баки в шарф. – И вообще, я думал, ты еще на работе.

Стив привлек его еще ближе и тихо рассмеялся. 

– Не, отпустили пораньше. Но я не могу задерживаться – дежурю ночью, а для этого надо добраться домой. – Он замолчал, задумавшись на секунду. – А вообще, может, зайдешь на ужин? Если вдруг будет какая-то работа, я буду хреновой компанией, но если все будет спокойно – я уж постараюсь тебя развлечь.

– Продано, – честно ответил Баки, поглядев на него. Вблизи было видно, что нос у Стива кривоват и усыпан бледными веснушками, а челюсть казалась высеченной из мрамора. И почему-то все это вместе делало его еще лучше. Ведь, несмотря на фантастическую внешность, у него были и вот такие маленькие изъяны. Такие же, как огромный лоб или уши забавной формы у самого Баки. – И в каком полицейском участке ты обитаешь? Вай-фай там есть?

Стив расплылся в улыбке. 

– В тюрьму нельзя проносить украденные ценности, а ты выглядишь на миллион долларов, поэтому придется отвести тебя домой. – Он отвел прядь волос со лба Баки, глаза его просто светились любовью и довольством. – Я сейчас тебя поцелую. – Все, что успел Баки – это потянуться вперед, опережая его.

Из-за разницы в росте Баки пришлось встать на цыпочки – и он обожал каждую секунду происходящего. Стив, огромный, теплый, с мягкими, немного потрескавшимися губами, на вкус напоминал мятную конфету – но целовался он так, словно мир перестал существовать. Он сцепил руки у Баки на пояснице и не выпускал из объятий до тех пор, пока бариста не шлепнула его по руке заказом.

Они оставили сорок долларов на чай. Баки удалил Тиндер раньше, чем они успели дойти до станции метро.

Этот вечер Баки закончил в постели Стива – накормленный вкусным ужином, напоенный вином, и главное, зацелованный почти до потери сознания. В футболке и пижамных штанах на пару размеров больше он уснул, вжавшись Стиву в подмышку. Стив, поцеловав его в макушку, погладил Баки по боку и вернулся к срачу в Твиттере, который он вел с каким-то антипрививочником.

  


  


На их первую годовщину Стив пришел в магазин Баки почти к самому закрытию – в великолепном костюме-тройке, наверняка взятом напрокат. Несколько минут он праздно оглядывался по сторонам, а потом словно случайно перехватил взгляд Баки, разглядывавшего последнюю коллекцию галстуков от Армани.

И там не было ни Селин Дион, ни экстравагантных цветочных композиций, а когда Баки притворно отвернулся, дав Стиву минутку для «таинственного исчезновения», на прилавке оказалась бархатная коробочка, а сам Стив опустился на одно колено.

– Хочу с тобой пожизненное, – сказал Стив. И как Баки мог ответить «нет», когда так просят?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Кронат – смесь круассана и пончика, вкусно нереально, стоит 10 баксов и вмещает 2000 калорий  
> [2] Смахнуть влево – в Тиндере значит отклонить приглашение на знакомство, вправо – принять  
> [3] Медвежья гора – национальный заповедник в Штатах, рай для хипстеров-любителей хайкинга и селф  
> [4] «Венди» – сеть кафе с круглосуточным завтраком вроде «Теремка»  
> [5] Кей-поп – корейская поп-музыка  
> [6] Мистер Исключительный, Mr Incredible – папа из мультфильма «Суперсемейка»  
> [7] Мари Кондо (англ. Marie Kondo) — специалист по наведению порядка в доме, консультант и автор четырех книг по домоводству


End file.
